Captain's Log, Stardate 2015
by infinitelyxyours
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around our favorite Stitchers team, paying particular attention to the budding relationship between Kirsten and Cameron.
1. Of Phone Calls and Beats

**Hello, all! This is my first Stitchers fanfic so any and all comments, suggestions, and/or constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! All rights go to ABC Family :)**

Cameron Goodkin heaved a sigh when his call, once again, reached the voicemail of Kirsten Clark. The stitch that morning had left her a little shaken afterward, whether she verbalized it or not, and Cameron could tell. But despite his many offers of going back to his place and ordering takeout for lunch, Kirsten insisted she was fine and asked him to drop her off at her house to rest until the refractory period was up. He reluctantly agreed and as they pulled up to her house, he told her to call him if she needed anything, to which she nodded and thanked him for the ride before walking up to her front door.

So four hours later when Kirsten hadn't called or texted him, Cameron knew, logically, that meant she was fine and didn't need anything. But that didn't mean that _he_ couldn't call and check on _her_. You know, just to make sure. He was sure though that four phone calls, along with almost double the amount of text messages, should have caught the attention of his blonde-headed partner by now. When at first he thought she may just be getting back at him for not answering either of her phone calls just the day before,

 **-** he and Linus were in the middle of a very heated kill streak on his newest video game, setting a new record, but then called her back after to apologize.. and totally gloat over their achievement **-**

he then started to feel the nervous fluttering in his stomach that he often felt when it came to Kirsten. Knowing that the feeling wouldn't go away until he heard her voice or saw her face, Cameron picked up his car keys off the kitchen island and headed for his front door, dialing the blonde's phone number one more time on his way out.

"Kirsten, open up it's me!" Cameron yelled through the front door of her house. He'd been knocking for a couple minutes and got the same answer he got from his calls and texts: Nothing. He was starting to get frustrated, and that fluttering feeling was becoming more noticeable.

He decided to try the doorknob, knowing surely it would be loc-

His thought was interrupted by the turning of the knob and opening of the front door. Cameron internally swore and mumbled to himself about always having to remind her to lock the door. Looks like he'll have to remind her to lock it. Again.

As he entered the house and scanned the front room and dining room, he didn't see his partner or her roommate. He did, however, notice Kirsten's phone sitting on the coffee table with all his calls and texts left unseen. He also noticed the music drifting into the living room from down the hallway.

"Kirsten? Camille?" Cameron yelled out. After neither girl came out to greet him, he decided to find the source of the music.

As Cameron made his way through the front room and down the hallway, the music got louder and easier to recognize. And it made him stop once he did.

"Skrillex?" he mumbled out loud to himself, in awe and bewilderment when he heard it coming from Kirsten's room. Cameron admitted he didn't really know what types of music Kirsten liked to listen to, but this heavily electronic, super-based song wouldn't be on his list of "Kirsten's Jams".

Coming over his slight shock, he continued down to the end of the hallway where Kirsten's door wasn't quite closed. He could see her bed, that looked like it hadn't been rested in since that morning, but didn't see his blonde counterpart. Feeling slightly intrusive, but needing to see her okay in person, Cameron pushed Kirsten's bedroom door open the rest of the way to reveal a sight he'd never seen before.

Before him, Kirsten was standing at the opposite end of the room rifling through the clothes in her closet, dressed in only a towel. And she was bobbing her head and swaying her hips from side to side along with the beat of the music. It was quite a site to see. Cameron found himself watching her for a moment in this state. And Kirsten was right, it was intoxicating. But he quickly berated himself for intruding and now felt very self-conscious for being there.

Trying to think of what to do to get Kirsten's attention, Cameron decided on clearing his throat loudly to be heard over the music. He immediately regretted his decision.

Kirsten had been drowning out her thoughts with the loud, remixed music. She found she liked the type of music that was played at the rave that she and the rest of the Stitchers team had gone to as part of the investigation into their second stitch. So she found more music with the same type of feel and would play it to help calm her thoughts after particularly rough stitches. It helped to clear her mind and calm her down.

Kirsten had had it playing since Cameron dropped her off after the stitch. And after a long and calming shower, she was in her room searching for clothes to change into to go back to the lab. She was dancing along to the music when she heard a deep cough behind her.

Kirsten spun around, flailing her hands out in surprise and hit the frame of her closet with her left hand.

"Ah!" she cried out, clutching her hand to her chest. She turned to see Cameron standing awkwardly in her doorway, concern etched on his face as he started toward her.

"Hey, Stretch, you okay?" he asked, coming over to examine her hand. Kirsten, however, cut him off mid-stride.

"Cameron! What are you doing here?" she asked, suddenly very aware that she was in just a towel in front of him. But there was nothing to cover her or hide behind so she settled on crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him expectantly.

"Uh- well, I uh- uh.." he stammered, looking around the room to avoid staring at her in that towel. Kirsten walked over to her dresser to turn the music off.

"I came by to check on you. You know, because I hadn't heard from you and.." he rambled on.

"Because I didn't need anything. That's what you said: 'Call me if you need anything'. And I don't, so I didn't" she explained, matter-of-factly. "And don't you know how to knock?" she added.

Cameron looked at her then. "Uh.. I did" he deadpanned. "And called and texted. So when you didn't answer any of my five calls or eight texts, I got a little concerned. So I came to make sure you were okay."

" _Five_ calls? _Eight_ texts?" Kirsten asked with her eyebrows raised.

" _Skrillex_?" Cameron countered with his own arched eyebrow.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "It helps clear my head. And I like the beat" she added with a smirk.

Cameron gave his own little smile as he shook his head. "Just make sure you keep your phone on you next time, huh?"

"Sure, mom. Anything else?" she replied like a bored teenager.

Cameron rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of her room and wait for her to get changed.

"Yeah," he said over his shoulder and yelled from the hall, "Learn to lock your front door, young lady!"

 **So kind of a slow start, but I'm still getting the hang of things. But do not fear, for I have ideas of** **more exciting and action-packed chapters** **to come! Like I said, any and all comments/suggestions/constructive criticism is welcome! I'd also like to hear what you guys would like to read and I'll try to incorporate that into my writing. Until next time :)**


	2. Disturbed Reality - Part 1

**Hello, all! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer crashed and is STILL being taken care of by Best Buy's Geek Squad. So this entry has been brought to you via my my mobile phone (so sorry for any formatting weirdness for this chapter) but I really wanted to get this uploaded for you guys :) I want to thank you guys for commenting and following my story and I hope you guys like this installment! All rights to ABC Family. Now onto:**

 **Disturbed Reality - Part 1**

"Cameron.." Kirsten mumbled, staring from a distance.

"Clear!" Ayo shouted again. Still nothing.

"Cameron," Kirsten repeated, louder this time as she walked up to the corpse cassette.

"Clear!" Ayo yelled. And again.. nothing.

"Cameron!" Kirsten wailed as she hovered over the brunette's pale face.

"Clear!" Ayo yelled for the sixth time. And for the sixth time.. no pulse, no beat, no movement. Nothing.

Kirsten couldn't tell where the screaming was coming from. The awful wailing of someone who had had their heart ripped from their body. But it was filling her ears until they started ringing. It was becoming too much for her to handle, and it was only until she noticed the sound of her name being called from far away that Kirsten realized the screaming was **coming** from her. The agonizing screams, ripping from her own throat.

Then she registered the hands on her shoulders, dragging her back and away from the site that had caused her banshee-like wailing. She struggled to break free of the hold those hands had on her, but it was pointless. She allowed herself to be drug away, like a lifeless rag doll, still yelling for the neuroscientist on the metal slab.

"Kirsten," the voice said again. It sounded close and familiar, resembling the voice of her roommate, but distant and foreign at the same time.

"Kirsten, stop!" She begged. "Shh, Kirsten, look at me! Kirsten!" Camille wheeled Kirsten around to put her hands on either side of her face to make Kirsten look at her.

Only it wasn't Camille that Kirsten saw. Instead of seeing her roommate, Kirsten was looking into the face of a monster. A monster that resembled the many she saw when she stitched into Lisa Keller. A monster that brought back all of the fears and anxieties that were her childhood nightmares. Kirsten's screams took on a new source, from the lifeless body of her partner to the horrifying face of a long forgotten terror.

Suddenly, Kirsten was no longer in the lab, but in her childhood bedroom. And where she was faced with just one monster, she was now surrounded by them. Surrounded by terrifying creatures, all yelling her name as she sunk lower into the bed and held tight the covers above her head.

"Kirsten.. Kirsten!.. KIRSTEN!"

Kirsten bolted upright, panting heavily. Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked around to see that she was still in the same room, but instead of a room full of monsters she was met with only her roommate. Camille's face was etched in concern as she sat on the side of Kirsten's bed, studying her.

"Camille?" Kirsten started, in a slightly confused state. "What are you doing in here?"

Her roommate gaped at her. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes. It sounded like the climactic scene from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre in here!" Camille exclaimed.

Kirsten looked down, sighing as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "Sorry," she mumbled out.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked, empathetically.

"I'm okay," Kirsten replied softly, closing her eyes.

Camille studied her roommate for a moment longer. She had seen the sleeping pills in the bathroom's medicine cabinet. And knowing _she_ didn't have any trouble sleeping, she concluded that they belonged to Kirsten. She noticed the bottle about a week after they stitched into Cameron, and that was almost a month ago.

Kirsten had been having nightmares every night since then. And every night, they played out the same way. The nightmares woke her up all throughout the night, never letting her get a good night's sleep. So she tried to stay up, not go to bed at all in hopes of keeping the nightmares away. She was able to keep that up for two consecutive nights, crediting coffee and further investigating into the real purpose of the program to keep her up. Turned out that no sleep was a lot worse than just lack of sleep. Her coworkers commenting about her unusual lack of focus on a case was conviction enough for her to resume trying to get through a full night of sleep.

She bought a bottle of sleeping pills to see if that would help. They did, in the sense that she didn't wake up multiple times during the nights anymore. But it also meant that when the nightmares came, she couldn't escape from them. Not until her roommate shook her awake and into reality, like today.

"Okay," Camille started, "well we've got to be at the lab in fifteen minutes."

Kirsten sharply looked over to her alarm clock on her nightstand, inwardly cursing at the sharp pain that bolted through her neck. 7:45 it read. Kirsten had her alarm set for 7:00, but the sleeping pills had made her sleep right through it.

Groaning, Kirsten told her roommate to give her two minutes. And although she didn't know exactly what two minutes felt like, she set a timer on her phone to keep track. She kept the black leggings she wore to bed on, threw on a white, flowy top, a blue cardigan over that and slipped her black flats on as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She studied her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and the bags under her eyes made her amber brown eyes a darker shade of mocha. She really needed a shower, but that definitely took longer than the twenty-four seconds she had left to get ready. Even she knew that. So she splashed her face with cold water, hoping to help wake her up, piled her hair atop her head in a haphazard ponytail and walked out the front door as her phone let her know her two minute countdown had ended.

 **And.. scene! I was originally going to make this a really long one-shot, but this was a lot to do on my phone. So I'm planning to add one or two more chapters to this one to finish it out. Please let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them :) Until next time..**


	3. Disturbed Reality - Part 2

**Hello, all! I want to thank those of you who are reading and liking my stories, it really means a lot! Now this chapter is longer than the previous, but reading back through I feel like it kinda drags on a bit, but I wanted to add in the extra info. It's definitely more of a "filler" chapter. Next chapter will be the meaty part of the story :)**

The ride to the lab was filled with silence and the occasional sidelong glance that Camille would throw her roommate every few minutes. And despite Camille's slightly more than normal lead foot, the girls walked off the elevator and into the lab three minutes late. An observation their fearless leader did not hesitate to remark upon.

"You're late," Maggie deadpanned from atop her perch on the balcony overlooking the main floor, making both roommates stop mid-stride between Linus' desk and the fish tank.

"Yeah, sorry we, uh-" Camille started, slipping both hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She and Kirsten exchanged a quick glance and, noticing her roommate's slightly nervous expression, turned back to Maggie and quickly continued on.

"It took forever to get my jeep started this morning," she lied, coolly. Camille heard her roommate release a quiet sigh of relief next to her. "Cold weather plus old car equals.." she trailed off. "Well, I should've gone out and tried starting it sooner," she mumbled out.

Maggie looked from Camille to Kirsten and back again. She didn't look like she quite believed Camille's explanation, but she didn't press it any further, nonetheless.

"Well, be sure to remember that for next time then," Maggie said with a nod of her head. "Now," she started, louder as her gaze swept over the two remaining members of the team. "If everyone is ready, we have a briefing to get through." And with that, she turned on her heel and started making her way toward the conference room.

Kirsten looked over to Camille and gave her a small smile of gratitude, to which Camille smiled and squeezed her roommate's shoulder before joining Linus making his way to the conference room.

Kirsten turned her head toward Cameron and found him looking intently at her with those sharp, green eyes of his. Little did she know his eyes had been fixed on her from the moment he saw her come into the lab.

Cameron prided himself on his attention to detail, a trait that had proved especially critical in his line of work. So of course he noticed the quickly thrown together outfit, the unkempt hair hurriedly thrown up and the dark half-moons that had taken up residence on his favorite blonde's face.

Cameron had noticed a change in his partner after he woke up from his "little stunt", as Kirsten had called it. She used the term, after he woke up and was checked out by Ayo, when she told him to "never pull a stupid little stunt like that again, Cameron Goodkin". She had a few other choice words for him as well, but that pretty much summed it up. He admits that it wasn't his brightest idea, but it was the only thing he could do to make Kirsten trust him. Really trust him.

Kirsten had stayed at his bedside for the entire seven days he was asleep after they revived him, leaving only to use the restroom and shower, both of which she did at the lab. Camille and Linus would check in regularly and they also became the source of all three of her meals each day. Their first attempt at urging Kirsten to go home and get a good night's rest in her own bed quickly became their last, as the daggers that shot from the blonde's eyes caused an actual physical shiver to go down the pair's spines. They decided on just doing regular follow ups with the blonde and her sleeping brunette companion.

After Cameron woke up and Kirsten saw he was okay, she began to feel differently. It was unexplainable to her, but she knew something was different.

Kirsten and Cameron's dynamic was slightly off for the first week he was awake. But with how traumatic a situation as the one they went through was, Cameron brushed it off understandably, and soon they were back to how it was before. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as this whole situation could be at least.

But as Cameron took in Kirsten's appearance now, he could tell something was different. He hadn't seen her like this since the day he woke up in the medical bay.

"Hey, Stretch," he said with a lopsided grin, stopping a foot away from her. "Everything okay?" His tone was lighthearted enough, but the underlying concern was evident to them both.

Kirsten stared back at him, into his dark green eyes that pulled her in without consent. And in that moment, she wanted to tell him everything. From her thoughts to her nightmares. Her feelings. Everything. But she couldn't bring herself to. And suddenly, the trance she was in from his dizzying gaze broke.

"Everything's fine, Girlfriend," she replied. She offered her own smile, and if Cameron noticed that it was forced, he didn't say anything. "I believe we have a briefing to get through," she said, mimicking Maggie's words.

With a sweep of his hands, Cameron backed up a step and motioned towards the stairs. "After you, m'lady."

Kirsten let loose a genuine smile at that as Cameron followed after her.

"Our sample's name is Lindsay Cutler, 26," Maggie started once everyone was seated. "Died last night at a club from a drug overdose," she continued on with a tightness to her voice. She looked over to Linus and nodded.

Linus acknowledged and tapped a few times on his tablet until an image popped up on the t.v. screen above the head of the table and he spoke.

"Toxicology screening revealed an identical chemical makeup to the drug that one of our previous samples, Lisa Keller, had died from."

Kirsten wasn't sure if she heard Linus right or not.

"Burundanga," Linus confirmed.

Kirsten closed her eyes and sighed quietly, but not quietly enough to go unnoticed by Cameron sitting to her right. She couldn't believe her coincidental bad luck. The first time she was reminded of her childhood monsters was in her stitch into Lisa Keller. But a few nights after the stitch, the images and dreams faded away and they were once again nothing but previous childhood fears. But now she's been seeing those exact childhood monsters every night for almost a month. And now this. Now she has to stitch into someone and possibly have to face those same fears that she has to endure every night.

"Hang on," Camille interjected. "I thought that Raff guy was the one supplying the drug," she said, a confused look on her face. "He's locked up. So how is the drug circulating again?"

"That is exactly what we are going to try to find out," Maggie explained. "It's apparent he wasn't the highest head on the totem pole. Or at least that he wasn't working alone." Maggie turned toward Kirsten and spoke. "We need to find out where and who she got those drugs from. I don't think I have to re-express the importance of finding and stopping this drug at its source," she finished, looking around to every team member in the room. "Get prepped and be ready in ten." And with that, Maggie was out the door and on her way to her office.

The four of them stayed in their seats for one more beat, all giving a collective look at each other.

"Linus, do you still have the code we programmed to cancel out the effects of the drug in Lisa's memory?" Cameron asked. He glanced over to Kirsten and could tell she was having some kind of internal monologue in her head.

"Still saved in my files," Linus nodded as he got up to go get his station ready. Camille followed, offering to help.

Kirsten didn't want to get stuck alone in the room with Cameron. She was afraid he'd get her to open up and talk to him, and she definitely didn't need that distraction right now. She quickly stood up and started for the door, but Cameron's hand on her wrist stopped her short.

"Stretch," he said, gently.

Kirsten turned around to face him with tired eyes, to which she felt the slightest tightening of Cameron's grip on her. It was a protective gesture. He wanted to take it away, whatever it was that she was going through. He wanted her to talk to him.

"If you're worried about the effects of the drug-" she shuddered slightly. Cameron loosened his grip on her wrist slightly and gently started rubbing his thumb across her skin. "We still have the code, we'll run the filter. It'll be okay."

She looked into his eyes and she couldn't help it. She smiled. One of her genuine smiles. The ones that seemed to come around less frequently anymore. But every time they do, it's because of him. And again, she wants to tell him. But she doesn't, she can't. And again, the emotions are becoming too much for her in that moment. So she did the only thing she could do.

She looked down at his hand on her wrist and slipped her hand out of his grasp just enough for their hands to join and squeezed his hand in her own.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking back up at him. She felt his hand tighten in return. Then she pulled her hand away and turned quickly to walk out the door and to the locker room to change.

 **And there you have it! Again, sorry for the lack of action and dialogue. But it becomes a different story next chapter! I'm already working on it so hopefully it won't take too long to post here. Please let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them! - Ashley:)**


End file.
